You cant save me
by Jessica Kemp
Summary: The fellowship and others thoughts of the ring and whats going to happen on the quest. Will soon be AU and SLASH. Youve been warned


Title: My fault Disclaimer: These characters are not mine and belong to John Ronald Ruel Tolkien and Peter Jackson who Brought Tolkiens myth to realiy also dont own Save me wich belongs to Unwritten law.  
Summary: Everyones thoughtss on whats gonna happen.song fic could be implied as slash im sure. Before/during/after quest.

You cant save me

Had a bad day, don't talk to me,  
gonna ride this out,  
My little black heart, breaks apart,  
with your big mouth.

"Frodo"

I can belive what I've done. I've doomed middle earth. I can not go thorough with this.

What if I fail?

What if I take the ring?

In one moment of stupidity I saw my self through anothers eyes watching as I claimed to take it. Immediently after I felt like the fool I am.

This is all rong.

And I'm sick of my sickness Dont touch me, you'll get this.  
I'm useless, lazy, perverted,  
and you hate me.

"Sam"

Oh dear god what have I done. I cant. How can I help. Im just a hobbit.

Oh me poor Mr. Frodo. Such a good friend always wanting to help.

How can he not with his caring heart. I dont doubt he can do it.

But my self. What would me Gaffer say.

What do I do?

You can't save me,  
You can't change me, Well I'm waiting for my wake up call, And everything, everything's my fault.

"Merry"

Why did I open my big mouth again. Why cant I just shut up.

If I hadnt said that Pipin wouldn have either.

But I did. We both have.

I don think this is good.

Pipin the poor lad. He wasnt made for rough things like Mordor.

I'm sure he dosent see what we've gotten our selves into.

He never does. I'm not sure what will happen and I only hold one question.

Will we make it?

Can we?

Went to the doctor, and I asked her,  
to make this stop.(whoa)  
Got medication, a new addiction,  
Fucken thanks a lot.

"Pipin"

I cant belive it.

I'm going to mordor and probably death.

Merry's staring at me agian with a grim expression.

I know what he's thinking.

Because I am to.

What have we done?

We are only hobbits.

No good can come from thiss.

Had to relapse, I'm outta rehab,  
It ruined everything.(whoa)  
So point your finger, at the singer,  
He's in the pharmacy.

"Gimli"

This is bad.

I'm a dwarf and dont get scared ever.

So why am I?

You can't save me,  
You can't change me,  
Well I'm waiting for my wake up call ,  
and everything's my fault.

"Aragorn"

The halflings are scared. It burns in their eyes.

Like I'm sure it does in mine.

I'm not sure I can do this.

I am Isiludor's hier the first to abuse the ring.

Will I be the last?

I cant help but think of what I leve behind.

My elegan beautiful Arwen. When this is over and if i survive.

I will be king .

King without queen.

It's not orth it with out her

Or is it?

You can't save me,  
You can't blame me, Well I'm waiting here to take a fall,  
and everything, and everthing's my fault.

"Gandalf"

This will be my last journey. I am not to come out of this the save.

Frodo holds the fate of all.

He has to make the hardest decison of us all.

My only thought.

Is he up to it?

And I'm a death threat haven't slept yet,  
Baby wide awake at dawn.  
Helmet bad boy, tell the tabloids,  
everything's my fault.

"Boromir"

I already hear it calling me.

I will not resist long. I'm doomed to bow to it.

It is my written destiny.

This is whats to come.

I am ready

Whoa whoa yeah, write it write it,  
Whoa whoa yeah, write it write it,  
Whoa Whoa everthing's my fault,  
everthing's my fault.

"Legolas"

I am to protect the halfling.

With whatever it takes.

I supose that includes my life.

I'm not sure what that means.

I don't know how to go about not living.

Where will I go?

I'm confused.

How will I survive this?

Will I survive this?

I went to heaven, couldn't get it,  
For what I had done.  
I said forsake me, you said you're crazy you were too much fun.

"Arwen"

He is to leave me.

He shall not return he says.

My heart tis not able to take such pain.

I will surely die of grief.

He gave me a new meaning.

I only wish I could go with him to protect him.

I suppose.

I can be his guiding spirt.

I can take that.

Can't I?

You can't save me,  
You can't change me,  
Well I'm waiting for my wake up call ,  
and everything's my fault.

"Elrond"

He leaves.

My daughter is free to go with her people.

I have always wanted to protect her.

This way I can.

This way is best.

Isint it?

You can't save me,  
You can't blame me, Well I'm waiting here to take a fall,  
and everything,everthing's my fault.

"Sauruman"

They think they cant stop me.

Sauron will kill them all before the end.

I will survive this and come out on top.

After all I always have.

You can't save me,  
You can't change me,  
You can't save me,  
You can't change me,  
You can't save me,  
You can't change me,(everthing's my fault)  
You can't save me,  
You can't change me,

"Bilbo"

I can hear them my nephew will do it.

He has alays been special.

He will suceed I am sure.

I hope.

Everything's my fault.

"Frodo"

I must do this anything that happens to anyone is now my responsability.

It's all my fault.

Can I handel that?

End of ch 1

A/N Was it good? bad? ugly? review plz plz plz. 


End file.
